Oxford County, Maine
Oxford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Maine with a population of 57,833 as of the 2010 U.S. census. Its county seat is Paris . Part of Oxford County is included in the Lewiston-Auburn, Maine, metropolitan New England City and Town Area while a different part of Oxford County is included in the Portland-South Portland-Biddeford, Maine, metropolitan New England City and Town Area. Oxford County was formed on 4 March 1805 from northerly portions of York and Cumberland counties. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.53%) is land and (or 4.47%) is water. Adjacent counties *Franklin County, Maine - northeast *Androscoggin County, Maine - east *Cumberland County, Maine - southeast *York County, Maine - south *Carroll County, New Hampshire - southwest *Coos County, New Hampshire - west Adjacent regional county municipality *Le Granit Regional County Municipality, Quebec - north National protected areas * Umbagog National Wildlife Refuge (part) * White Mountain National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 54,755 people, 22,314 households, and 15,173 families residing in the county. The population density was 26 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 32,295 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.25% White, 0.17% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 0.80% from two or more races. 0.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.6% were of English, 13.9% French, 13.7% United States or American, 10.1% Irish and 8.4% French Canadian ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.9% spoke English and 2.6% French as their first language. There were 22,314 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.10% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 16.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,435, and the median income for a family was $39,794. Males had a median income of $30,641 versus $21,233 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,945. About 8.30% of families and 11.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.80% of those under age 18 and 10.10% of those age 65 or over. Politics Municipalities *Andover *Bethel *Brownfield *Buckfield *Byron *Canton *Denmark *Dixfield *Fryeburg *Gilead *Greenwood *Hanover *Hartford *Hebron *Hiram *Lincoln Plantation *Lovell *Magalloway Plantation *Mexico *Newry *Norway *Otisfield *Oxford *Paris *Peru *Porter *Roxbury *Rumford *Stoneham *Stow *Sumner *Sweden *Upton *Waterford *West Paris *Woodstock Territories *South Oxford *North Oxford *Milton Summer Camps Oxford county is home to many summer camps where parents send their children to make friends and learn valuable life skills. Some of these camps are Camp Wekeela, Camp Wyonegonic, Forest Acres Camp for Girls and Maine Teen Camp. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Oxford County, Maine References External links *Official Website of Oxford County * Maine Genealogy: Oxford County, Maine Category:Counties of Maine Category:Oxford County, Maine Category:Established in 1805 Category:Former counties in Massachusetts